The invention relates to golf and more specifically to a collapsible portable golf practice swing assembly.
Presently most golfers practice their golf swing by going to a driving range and hitting buckets of balls. Usually the more balls of golfer hits, the smoother and more consistent his swing becomes. Therefore in order to improve or maintain a golf swing it is necessary to practice the swing as often as possible. Going to the local practice range can be inconvenient or time consuming if one of pressed for time.
Various attempts have been made to design and manufacture golf practice swing assemblies that can be used for instructional purpose or by golfers in their own backyard. Several of these are large and cumbersome and difficult to setup and move.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel portable golf practice e swing assembly that is easily assembled and disassembled.
It is a another object of the invention to provide a novel portable golf practice swing assembly that has a ball whose travel is restricted in a forward direction and which has an elastic shock cord restraining line attached to its rear end for returning it to its original position.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel portable practice swing assembly that has been designed with safety lines connected to the front of the golf ball to insure that persons standing near the person swinging a golf club or near the sides of the net from assembly cannot be struck by the ball on its forward or return flight.
It is an additional object of the the invention to provide a novel portable golf practice swing assembly that is economical to manufacture and market.